


Arms

by kurasio



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 01:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: 每一個跟李馬克浸漬在練習室裡的夜晚到清晨李東赫總是感受到他們之間的差異。早先他可能會哀嚎或者撒賴，直到那張臉露出疲態說好吧我們回宿舍去，但近來不了。許多以前嗤之以鼻的東西現在顯得都相當重要，構成了他和脫落的你。





	Arms

0.

行程與行程中間是練習的行程，李東赫下了保母車，踩在地上時覺得不甚真切。

練習室裡燈還開著，幾個哥零零散散地坐在地板上或休息或拉筋，啊，忙內們來了，哥哥們說。

累嗎？比他高上一個頭的徐煐淏彎下身來摟著人晃了晃。李東赫搖搖頭，誰不累，只是不能說。李馬克綁好鞋帶就站起來熱身，他還坐在地上穿鞋。

他總是那樣。

1.

開始練舞的時候李東赫感受到了精神上的倦乏，倒不是身體動作跟不上，只是專注力總是持續不了多久又開始逸散。應該要高度集中時期不可以這樣，想著又迅速瞟了那個削瘦的背影一眼，像是某種私人的情緒作用。這些對他而言並不困難，也做得很好，只是最近開始發現應當要做得更好一些。

副歌的四個八拍練了幾次之後他已差不多把動作都接了起來。金道英問要不要早點回去休息，明天不是還有錄製嗎？李東赫沒有回答，看向正在喝水的李馬克。他抬起頭來，遲疑地說或許再練半小時吧。

李東赫說好，就半小時。

通常李馬克是很遵守每一個承諾的人，但就是在練習時常常太過投入而忘記說過的話。最後一個哥回去的時候不忘叮囑他們要把汗擦乾穿上外套再出來，李東赫低低地應了聲，他靠在鏡子上休息，事實上已經過了真正需要休息的狀態，但李馬克還沒有停下來。

世界上哪沒有完人，他們不認識李馬克而已，李東赫摸著自己的膝蓋骨想。李馬克從以前就這樣，好像體內有著源源不絕的動能驅使著這個人的運轉，他從來搞不懂，因此就算一直待在一起還是會寂寞。

雖然寂寞偶爾是件好事，即使他真的無法喜歡。每一個跟李馬克浸漬在練習室裡的夜晚到清晨李東赫總是感受到他們之間的差異。早先他可能會哀嚎或者撒賴，直到那張臉露出疲態說好吧我們回宿舍去，但近來不了。許多以前嗤之以鼻的東西現在顯得都相當重要，構成了他和脫落的你。他看向鏡子裡的李馬克，唯有此時他能不動聲色地觀察這個人，直到他察覺緊追不放的視線。

怎麼了，東赫？

李馬克問起的時候抓起帽子重新戴正，眼神沒有移開他的臉龐。你跳得好用力，李東赫避重就輕地說，好怕跳一跳你就骨頭散架。

李馬克愣了一下，隨即大聲地笑了出來。

2.

他說東赫啊，喊著聲音太溫柔，很輕易就讓人覺得自己在他那裡有著特殊的份量。

你累了，要回去了嗎？他仰著頭看他走到自己的面前蹲下，撿起他腳邊的那半瓶水。只有兩個人的話李馬克總是處於極為放鬆的狀態，他伸手扯了扯他的Ｔ恤衣角，讓李馬克順勢坐了下來。

李馬克仍然盯著他，透澈的眼睛彷彿可以看穿一切昭彰的意圖或閃爍的秘密。他靠過去將頭放上他的肩膀，把整個人的體重壓了過去。李馬克沒有抗議，在柔軟的髮稍掃過臉龐時吸了吸鼻子，挪了一個讓兩人可以更加舒適地靠在一起的姿勢。

像兩隻依偎著彼此的小動物，李東赫看著他頸側上的痣，太過靠近無法成清楚的像。李馬克拍了拍他的肩背，說我們回去吧。他模糊地說好，將嘴貼上李馬克的頸，後者不動聲色地躲了躲。不要鬧了，東赫啊。李馬克輕聲說。

他於是接收到那是一個柔軟的拒絕。

2.5

回宿舍的路上他們安靜得很，通常他會擠出一些殘存的精力說笑話逗他的，可最近好像漸漸開始沒有了餘裕。李東赫默默地盯著李馬克的鞋跟，走在兩步之遠的地方，李馬克走得很慢，不若平常下意識就跨開大步的時候。走在他的身後安全且適切，偶爾他也覺得這樣很好，可是還是不夠；貪求而不得的東西最折磨，總是看得到，又觸不及。

李馬克在進門前停了下來，猶豫著轉過身來看他。李東赫等著他按密碼，抬起頭就又對上那雙眼睛，李馬克過於誠實了，他一秒分神地想，他甚至都還沒來得及開口。

恍惚間他的身體先於腦袋行動，按住李馬克的肩膀就要傾前吻他。李馬克伸手架住他，東赫，他又喊他，每一次又不一樣。先進屋，李馬克說。

關上門的瞬間李馬克捏住他的手掌，冷，他想，那雙手不若他的厚而軟，而是摸索著就能捏到骨頭的那種。李馬克輕聲說該拿你怎麼辦才好呢，像是明明微不足道的苦惱。李東赫抬頭找他的嘴唇，這次他終於成功碰觸。

2.75

也就只是碰觸而已，李馬克注視著他，像是要笑出來一樣又像是嘆息。李東赫將腦袋緊緊埋在他的上衣領口，每一次他想應該要結束這種方式，卻又一直無法放棄私慾。李馬克伸手碰他的後頸，輕輕一捏彷若沒有施加一點力道。李馬克說，進去裡面吧，又像是一次妥協。

李東赫想，他總有一天會被自己的負罪感給壓垮。

3.

回歸的第二週他終於感受到身體的反饋，比起倦怠是從肌肉底層透出來的疲憊感，在打歌舞台錄製完後的拼盤結束後鋪天蓋地襲來。

李東赫窩在保姆車靠窗的位置閉起雙眼，李馬克坐在前排哥哥身邊，他不用睜眼就可以描繪出那個後腦勺和頸子的輪廓，穿著高領針織的乖巧身影。他知道喜歡一個人會帶來喜悅，卻不知道相應的痛苦也會隨之而來。尤其是愈發追趕不上的無力感，比起在舞台上滑倒的疼痛更加難忍；比起過度的skinship被推開，下台後擔憂的眼神更為刺痛；比起我喜歡你更難以傾吐，一次又一次的做出比較與確信，然後將苦澀的感覺卷回舌頭底下。

既寂寞，又痛苦。

 

4.

回到宿舍他被理所當然地趕去卸妝洗澡，吹完頭髮趴上床檢查手機訊息的時候房間門被推開，他以為是鄭在玹便不以為意，直到那人在他的床沿坐下。嘿，李馬克說著一邊將手放上他的肩膀，李東赫嚇了一跳，抬起頭就跌進那個太過坦率的視線。

你還好嗎？李馬克提著眉毛詢問，突然又毫不相關地問，今天一起睡好嗎？

什麼？喔、我很好啊，他回過神來才注意到李馬克已經抓著枕頭，又馬上回了一句不要。你是怎樣，好奇怪，他覺得自己反應過度卻又無法控制，李馬克倒不在意，說沒有關係吧，明天的行程只有一個音放預錄而已。

李東赫無法對他生氣，因此只能悶不做聲地把自己的枕頭往牆邊挪。李馬克躺過來，太靠近，鼻尖擦過他的臉頰他幾乎覺得像是某種試探。李東赫索性把手機往床邊放下，翻了個身讓自己背對身旁無法忽視的人。

你在生悶氣嗎？東赫。

李馬克的聲音平靜地問，就在幾公分的距離，他不想回過頭去，敷衍地應了聲。我只是累，他說，你不累嗎？我可要睡了。

我當然也累，就是累了才來找你。李馬克說著像是一件稀鬆平常的事，因為跟你一起的話可以什麼都不想，很平靜，像是可以把白天累積的通通歸零，所以我來找你。

......你開始胡言亂語了，睡吧。李東赫翻過身，面無表情地叫他去關燈。李馬克在燈熄掉以後鑽進被子裡，他才發現伸過來的腳掌比想像得冷。他突然有種衝動要掉眼淚，明明他願意把那雙腳掖在懷裡直到暖起來，而他做的卻總是把他擋在外面受寒。

李馬克聽見他深深吸了口氣，又更靠近了一些。如果你不想的話我也可以回去睡，李馬克說著卻把額頭貼在他的後頸，吐息的重量都要將他壓垮。東赫啊，他聽見他說，你知道你可以多依靠我一些些。

可是你不喜歡，李東赫聽見自己有些哽住，他努力穩住呼吸，就聽見李馬克的嘆息。他懊惱地用雙手遮住了臉。我不想總是在依賴你，我只是想跟你站在對等的位置。

我一直都覺得我們是對等的，李馬克說。

我不覺得，他說。我喜歡你啊，只要我無法屏棄這份私心，就永遠無法與你對等。

5.

李馬克聽上去有些茫然。可是我也喜歡你啊，這樣也不行嗎？

不行。我不想要你總是在和我妥協。李東赫執拗地說。

我沒有，我沒有因為你的緣故去做自己不想要的事情。李馬克坐了起來，聲音變得嚴肅又心煩。扳著他的肩膀讓他們得以面對彼此。回應你的需要並不是妥協，我喜歡你的這件事也不是妥協；而我也需要你多靠近我一點，就像是你所需要的那樣。

李東赫避開了眼神，嚅喏著我明明就不是在說這些。

人與人之間本來就不是一來一往都能算得清楚明白的，李馬克說，你不能在這種時候才跟我說你要都收回去。他執意將他拉起來，擁抱的力道太重，肋骨都撞得疼痛。

你不能這樣，李馬克的控訴聽起來帶了一點鼻音，他手忙腳亂了起來想要抽出手拍撫他的背脊。李馬克稍微拉開了他們的距離，在黑暗裡看不清楚，只有那雙眼睛像是衛星一樣明亮。

他手足無措，只好捧住那張臉讓嘴唇貼在一起；李馬克只有親吻時會閉起眼睛。我也喜歡你，東赫，你不要裝作沒有聽見，在短暫的親吻結束時李馬克按著他的雙手輕聲說，分明沒有威脅性卻又那麼鄭重的警告。

5.5

他躺進他的手臂，做出一個舒適圈，讓擁抱成型。我還是想要可以走在你的旁邊，他說。李馬克模糊地問他說什麼，他搖頭說算了，就聽見他笑了一下。

But you're already here.

  
  



End file.
